


Ink

by puszysty



Category: Popslash
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-25
Updated: 2009-12-25
Packaged: 2017-10-08 14:01:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/76363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/puszysty/pseuds/puszysty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For bellamyrose for MTYG 2009</p>
    </blockquote>





	Ink

**Author's Note:**

> For bellamyrose for MTYG 2009

"You got _another_ tattoo?"

"Yup," said Chris, "your face, right on my ass."

Lance rolled his eyes at him. "Seriously Chris. At this rate, you're not going to have any visible skin left."

Chris puckered up his lips. "No tattoos here. I learned from Joey." Lance shuddered, partly in memory, and partly because he was glad he didn't have to sit through it with Chris. Watching Joey have it done had been enough for him. "And none…here." Chris lightly slapped the cheeks on his face before flashing a devilish grin. "And none," said Chris, fingering his fly, "here. Besides, I've never seen you complain before."

"I'm not complaining," said Lance. "Just expressing my state of disbelief in you wanting to endure going under a needle again."

"Who do I look like to you, JC?" asked Chris. "Besides, I haven't caught up to AJ yet."

Lance would have smacked him, had he been standing a little closer. Plus, Chris hadn't told him where his new tattoo was just yet, and he didn't want to risk hitting that area. A fresh tattoo stung enough as it was; Lance had gotten ink done enough to know that.

"So what did you get?" asked Lance. "And where?"

Lance was expecting to Chris to roll up his sleeve or a pant leg. He was really not expecting Chris to pull his pants down and flash his snow-white bottom at him. "Tada!" he exclaimed.

"And here I thought you were kidding about the ass part. Is that a…pair of lips?"

"Yup," said Chris, smacking his cheek, then wincing at the sting. "My way of telling the world to kiss my ass."

Lance would've marked that one down as cheesy under usual circumstances, but given all that had happened in Chris' life, it somehow seemed sort of appropriate, in a Chris sort of way. "Chris, you are the _only_ person who could pull that off."

"It's a gift." Chris pulled his pants back up, much to Lance's disappointment, and plopped down on the bed. He winced again.

"Doesn't it hurt to sit?" Lance asked.

"No," Chris insisted. "Well. Okay. Yeah, a little."

"Want to kiss it and make it feel better?" Lance grinned.

"Tempting…"

Lance didn't wait for an answer. He began unbuckling Chris' pants, intending to start there and go straight for the prize. Then, thinking about the tattoo smack in the middle of Chris' right cheek, he had a better idea.

Lance rolled up Chris' sleeve on his left arm, and began tracing the outline of the cross with his tongue.

"Um, Lance?" Chris asked.

"Shut up Chris. Just trust me," Lance said, a devilish glint in his eye.

Lance followed the outline slowly, then licked up the cross' post and sideways along its crossbar. Chris' arm twitched. Lance then traced the edge of the clouds surrounding the cross, paying careful attention to every bump and groove. When he'd finished, he drew out the letters at the bottom with his tongue. Chris' arm twitched again.

Lance then rolled up Chris' right sleeve, then traced along the lines of every separate piece of the intricate tribal firebird that adorned Chris' forearm.

"Oh, I see what you're up to," said Chris. Lance put a finger to his lips, indicating for him to shush.

Once finishing the firebird, a task that took quite some time, as he went excruciatingly slow just to drive Chris mad, Lance met Chris' lips with his own and pushed him backwards onto the bed. When they'd reached the headboard, Lance shimmied down to Chris' feet. He tore off Chris' socks with ease and started by rolling up the left pant leg. This time he began tracing the flames with his fingertips before following with his tongue. He wasn't sure by this point if Chris was wishing he'd gotten simpler tattoos or more intricate ones. Lance paused to look up at Chris' face. Definitely more intricate ones.

Lance didn't spend as much time on the *Nsync tattoo as he did on the ones on Chris' arms- it felt strange after all these years- and instead decided to focus on the dragon on Chris' right ankle. His teeth grazed the skin on Chris' ankle, which send a chill up Chris' spine. He playfully added flames coming out of the dragon's nostrils, hinting at how Lance intended to make Chris feel later.

"Maybe I should have gotten a tattoo near my groin," Chris commented. Chris shifted on the bed, narrowly missing kicking Lance in the face in the process. They'd had enough foreplay, Lance decided.

Lance slithered up Chris' legs, his fingers dragging along the denim of Chris' jeans. "Had enough?" Chris asked.

"Of you?" replied Lance. "Never."

"Well, because you missed a couple."

"Later," Lance mumbled, before pressing his lips to Chris'.

"That a promise?"

"Mm," was all Lance replied. His fingers danced around the button on Chris' fly before deftly popping it open. He wasted no time in tearing them off Chris' legs, to which Chris seemed to have no complaint. Lance's lips attacked Chris' lips again, while his hands did the same thing with Chris' boxers. Chris' hands reached for Lance's fly, but Lance swatted them away.

"Tease."

"You know it."

Lance pulled Chris' shirt over his head, and brought his teeth down to Chris' nipples. He tugged gently, causing Chris to buck underneath him. Lance quickly gave Chris' ass a smack before he could settle back down.

"Ow, you son of a-!"

"Oops. Wrong cheek." Lance felt bad, but somehow couldn't keep himself from grinning. At least Chris didn't seem pissed about it. Instead, he pulled Lance in for a kiss, and before Lance could react, rolled them both over so Chris was on top.

"No more teasing. You're going to get naked, and you're going to like it." Which is exactly what Chris proceeded to do to him.

Soon the tattoos and the tonguing was easily forgotten. Chris had certainly had enough foreplay alright. He proved that quite well. By the time they both lay sweaty and exhausted on the bed together, the start of the evening was the furthest thing from Lance's mind.

Then Chris decided to speak up. "Are you sure you don't want me to get anymore tattoos?"

"Did I say that?" Lance asked, grinning.

Maybe it was just him, but when Chris rolled out of bed, Lance swore that even those lip prints were smiling.


End file.
